the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Keddie
Keddie (K/'''T and '''Eddie) is the friendship/romantic pairing of KT Rush and Eddie Miller. The two met and almost immediately became friends. This is partially due to the fact that Eddie had visions about her before she came and approached her about it quickly. At first, KT thought he was a bit strange ("you're the girl from my dreams" does sound like an awkward pick up line...) but she eventually warmed up to him and shared her grandfather's mystery. Eddie attempts to help her 'stop the great evil' her grandfather mentioned. They are currently investigating with Sibuna. This pairing may not happen romantically due to KT not having a boyfriend in this season. It is possible their be a love triangle with Eddie/Patricia/KT. Link to Gallery and Fanfiction Keddie Moments ''Season 3 '' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Eddie helps KT pick up her things. *KT helps Eddie write the fake letter to Nina. *Eddie chose to ask KT to write the fake letter. *Eddie didn't mind when KT shook his arm. *KT seemed concerned for Eddie when he had his vision. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Eddie helps KT try to find what the key opens. *Eddie starts to help KT with the mystery in this episode. *KT calls Eddie a hero. *Eddie is very flattered by KT calling him a hero. House of Revelations / House of Questions *They learn more about each other while skulking in the bushes. *They act as a good team when discovering more in the mystery. *Both are flustered when the others suggest they're dating. *Eddie respects KT's request for him not to talk about her mystery with the others. *Eddie seems sad when KT said it was only her misson. *Eddie did make KT hide first. *Eddie cared about KT, so he hid her before he hid himself. *They both held hands with each other. *They both blushed when they held hands. *Eddie goes through a bit of trouble to get KT's key back. *She gets him out of trouble by giving Victor a fake package. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Eddie and KT go to spy on Victor together. *They argue about Mr. Sweet being part of the society. *KT is concerned about Eddie when he pulls her away from her booth to talk. *KT tells Eddie she needs him to help her with defeating the great evil. *When they are spying on Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Ms. Denby,KT's body was on Eddie chest . House of Trickery / House of Unity *KT comes to comfort Eddie when he's sitting alone on stage. *She convinces him that he can handle the mystery by reminding him that he's the Osirian. *Eddie defends KT when Patricia, Fabian and Alfie accuse her of working for Victor. *When Eddie start hugging everyone he hugged KT twice. *When everyone hugged Amber KT's hand was on Eddie shoulder. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *Throughout the episode the two were very close. *They sat next to each other in class. *During class, KT called Eddie the Osirian and smiled at him. *She called him Osirian again while in the chamber. *When they were in the chamber they sat next to each other. *They smile at each other in each part of the episode. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *In the tomb, Eddie keeps asking KT if she's okay and ignoring Fabian, who is also with them. *Eddie assures KT that he and the rest of Sibuna want to stay and help with the ceremony, saying that they were okay with risking their lives. *When Eddie can't figure out where to put the bracelet KT jokingly asks how he became the Osirian in the first place. *When Eddie realizes that KT is freezing in the crypt, he gives her his jacket and wraps it around her. *KT looks very worried when Eddie notices that RFS didn't wake up and they failed the ceremony. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Eddie refuses to let KT leave the school. *He tries to stop her from leaving the class room. *When she leaves Eddie is very worried. *He goes to try and help her when he thinks she had been kidnapped. *She assures him that he was okay and worried when he continues to freak out. *Eddie convinces her that she has to leave to keep herself safe. House of Signals / House of Captures *Eddie reveals his true feelings for KT. *Eddie and KT get closer. Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings